


There Aren't Any Winters in Lanai

by JeanGraham



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanGraham/pseuds/JeanGraham
Summary: Dan Williams is MIA after an air crash.





	There Aren't Any Winters in Lanai

* * *

THERE AREN'T ANY WINTERS IN LANAI   
  
By Jean Graham

TEASER

FADE IN ON: Establishing Shot: LS a palatial mansion/estate on   
the Oahu shoreline. CUT TO: Int. Genoa's "office," an opulently   
decorated room with a marble-topped desk big enough to land a 747   
on. The wall behind this is glass, affording a panoramic view of   
trees, beach, ocean, sky, etc. VINCENT GENOA sits at the desk,   
perusing something in a file folder, one of many littering his   
desk. Genoa is 60-ish and balding, but trim and meticulously   
dressed, the picture of an extremely wealthy corporation exec. A   
light on the telephone console at his elbow blinks twice, buzzing   
in unison.

GENOA: (Presses a button on the phone) Yeah?

  
WOMAN'S VOICE: Mr. Genoa, Mr. Deck is here to see you.

  
GENOA: Well he'd better not be empty-handed. Send him in.

After a beat, the door opens, admitting T.K. DECK, 35, thin and   
cadaverously unattractive. He carries a black, dossier-style   
folder in one hand.

GENOA: (Indicating the dossier) I trust you have the name I want   
in there.

  
DECK: (Dropping the folder on the desk) Yeah, I got it.

  
GENOA: Well then, why so glum? You found the name of the guy who   
witnessed your hit. All we have to do is take care of him, and   
we're clear. Easy.

  
DECK: Not so easy. Hawaii ain't L.A. Mr. Genoa. They got one   
cop runs this island. A guy by the name of McGarrett.

  
GENOA: Yes, I know about him. I did my homework, Deck. I always   
do, before I set up a new operation.

  
DECK: Swell. You know about him, and he sure as hell knows about   
you. That isn' gonna make another hit easy at all. Matter of   
fact, it's not even the worst of our problems. (He taps the black   
folder) McGarrett's witness? He's a cop.

  
GENOA: (Frowns at that) I see. A problem to be handled with   
somewhat more expertise than usual.

  
DECK: You could say that.

  
GENOA: This witness... You know where he is now?

  
DECK: Uh-huh. On the mainland. L.A.

  
GENOA: In protective custody?

  
DECK: (Shakes his head) He's booked on a 10 a.m. flight back to   
Honolulu tomorrow.

  
GENOA: (Rises, looks out the windows at a cloud-darkened sky.)   
Tomorrow... (He shuffles papers on the desk, uncovers a newspaper   
with a headline reading: "Hurricane Nears Islands.") That's   
interesting.

  
DECK: You counting on help from a hurricane?

  
GENOA: Perhaps. Weather, Mr. Deck, delays aircraft, and delays   
mean opportunities. I'm sure you and Mr. Heilman can arrange a   
fortuitous "accident" of some sort. Or an artful disappearance,   
perhaps.

  
DECK: I don't need Heilman. I work alone.

  
GENOA: (Steeples his fingers as he sits back down) Yes, I know.   
That, as I recall, contributed to your negligence in permitting   
that last little job I gave you to be witnessed in the first   
place. (Sternly) Take Heilman with you. When the time comes, you   
see to it he's the one who takes this cop out of circulation.

  
DECK: (Annoyed) This guy's my problem. Why not let me take care   
of him?

  
GENOA: Because revenge is a luxury you can ill afford. To spell   
it out for you in simple economic terms, I can't afford to risk   
making you any "hotter" than you already are. Of one murder   
charge my lawyers could clear you. Of two, and one of those a   
cop...

  
DECK: (Impatiently) All right, all right. We'll take care of it.   
(He starts to go.)

  
GENOA: Good. Oh, and by the way... (Deck turns back) Not that it   
matters, but what's this unfortunate eavesdropper's name?

  
DECK: (Steps back to the desk and indulgently flips open the   
black folder at Genoa's fingertips.) Williams. Dan Williams.

ZOOM IN on the folder as Deck taps a photograph clipped to the   
papers. MUSIC UP and CUT TO: Wave /Opening Titles

ACT ONE

Establishing Shot: L.A. International Airport (Stock)   
CROSSFADE TO: CU a video screen with flight schedules. One line   
is blinking. It reads: "Flight 206 Los Angeles - Honolulu Gate   
29 Departure Delayed." PULL BACK to DAN WILLIAMS, who has been   
studying the screen. He checks his watch, sighs, looks around   
the busy terminal. Camera TRAVELS as he walks away from the   
ticket counter and through the bustling crowd toward a coffee   
shop. He isn't quite to the door when the terminal P.A. system   
begins paging him.

VOICE: Dan Williams, please call the operator. Dan Williams,   
please call the operator.

Dan turns, moving back through the throngs to a wall with a   
"house" phone.

DAN: (Picks up the receiver) This is Williams.

  
OPERATOR'S VOICE: I have a long distance call from Honolulu from   
a Mr. Steve McGarrett. Will you hold, please?

  
DAN: Yes, thank you, I'll wait. (He watches the airport crowd for   
a few seconds, then we hear:)

  
McGARRETT'S VOICE: (Distorted) Danno? Hello, Danno, can you hear   
me?

  
DAN: I hear you, Steve. What's going on out there?

  
CUT TO: INT. McGarrett's Office: Tight on the window, through   
which we can see slanting rain and trees lashed by high wind.

  
PULL BACK TO McGARRETT, standing with the phone.

  
McGARRETT: Plenty. If you've seen the weather reports, you know   
we're hip-deep in hurricane warnings. All the incoming and   
outgoing flights have been cancelled.

  
INTERCUT: DAN: Tell me about it. My flight just went on   
permanent hold. If I didn't know better, I'd swear Vince Genoa   
arranged your weather just to keep me in L.A.

  
MCGARRETT: You may be closer to the truth than you think, Danno.   
That's why I called. Don't ask me how, but if our sources are   
correct, Genoa knows that you're our witness. It's a safe bet   
that he also knows you've been on the mainland gathering evidence   
for the D.A. I'm beginning to be sorry I let you take this trip   
at all.

  
DAN: Don't be. I've collected enough on Genoa to put his   
syndicate and all 37 of his dummy corporations out of business   
permanently.

  
MCGARRETT: It won't mean a thing if we can't net Genoa in the   
bargain, and for that we need you.

  
DAN: It's still a weak case, Steve. We can knock down Genoa's   
empire, but my testimony against T.K. Deck may not be enough to   
touch Genoa. And if we can't link Deck with his boss, we can't   
even get an indictment.

  
MCGARRETT: Maybe. But Genoa doesn't know that, and I'm not about   
to tell him. No. We'll get an indictment if I have to charge him   
with smoking in elevators to do it. What I'm concerned about now   
is you. Genoa has your name, maybe even your location. And he   
won't waste any time trying to prevent your testifying at that   
preliminary hearing Friday.

  
DAN: After what I've been turning up, I don't blame him. (He   
glances up) Hold on, Steve.

  
CUT TO: Dan's POV: The ticket counter, where attendants are   
posting a message on the flight board reading: "Flight 206 will   
be re-routed to Molokai Airport. Boarding time--11:15."

  
BACK TO SHOT (INTERCUT) DAN: Steve, they're re-routing the plane   
to Molokai. I can board in half an hour.

  
MCGARRETT: All right. I'm going to call Chief Frazier on Molokai   
and have him assign two officers to meet you at the airport   
there. They'll take you to the station -- call me from there and   
we'll discuss getting you the rest of the way home.

  
DAN: Right.

  
INT. MCGARRETT'S OFFICE

  
MCGARRETT: And Danno... Be careful. Genoa may already have men   
on that flight.

  
DAN: (FILTERED) I'll keep my eyes open.

  
ON MCGARRETT, hanging up the phone, looking out at the driving   
rain. CHIN HO enters.

  
CHIN: Steve...

  
MCGARRETT: Yeah Chin, what've you got?

  
CHIN: Your rundown on Vince Genoa came in on the telex.

  
MCGARRETT: Anything?

  
CHIN: Nothing we can use. He's a smooth operator, this guy.

  
MCGARRETT: Nobody's that smooth. Find me a hook, Chin. I don't   
care if it's an unpaid parking ticket or an expired dog license.

  
CHIN: (Smiles) I might be able to do better than that. Genoa   
does have an ex-wife in Cleveland. Might be interesting to find   
out if he keeps up his alimony payments.

  
MCGARRETT: All right. Check it out. (Chin exits.)

  
CUT TO: INT. L.A.X. security gate, passengers passing through   
the X-ray scanner. ON DAN, checking his .38 with a security   
chief, who is filling out papers. These he passes to Dan, who   
signs them. The chief hands the weapon back to him and he puts   
it away inside his coat. CUT TO: LAX EXT.: the plane with   
several people boarding. DAN ENTERS SHOT, climbs the ramp,   
exchanges amenities with the stewardess, disappears inside. A   
moment later, DECK and HEILMAN (a shorter, heavier man no less   
unattractive than Deck) enter shot and also ascend the ramp into   
the plane. CUT TO: INT. PLANE. Dan takes a window seat, and   
another stewardess offers him a magazine.

  
DAN: (Taking it) Thank you. (Glances back at the uncrowded plane)   
Am I early, or is this the off-tourist season?

  
STEWARDESS: No and yes. Quite a few passengers opted to wait for   
a later flight into Honolulu, after the storm warnings are down.

  
DAN: From what I hear, that could be quite a wait.

  
STEWARDESS: Anything else I can get you?

  
DAN: (Smiles) Not unless you accept dates from single male   
passengers. (Then quickly, before she can answer.) Ah--don't tell   
me. It's against the rules, right?

  
STEWARDESS: (With a bemused smile) Sorry.

  
DAN: (Shrugs) That's the story of my life...

  
WE TRAVEL with the stewardess forward, until she passes Deck and   
Heilman. Deck watches her with an undisguised leer. Heilman, in   
the window seat, is absorbed in a magazine.

  
DECK: Are we just taking a pleasure flight here, or have you got   
something in mind?

  
HEILMAN (Without looking up) I got a piece in a locker on   
Molokai. (He pulls a flask from an inside pocket and takes a long   
drink. Deck looks on in disgust.)

  
DECK: You keep that up and you won't be able to find it--or   
anything else.   
HEILMAN: You do your job and I'll do mine. (He takes another   
drink, pockets the flask.)

CUT TO: EXT. IOLANI PALACE, DAY. High wind and driving rain   
lash at the building. INT. FIVE-0 OFFICE--OUTER ROOMS. Jenny is   
at her desk. DUKE LUKELA enters, still wearing a wet rain coat   
and hat. McGarrett comes from his office a moment later, placing   
some papers on Jenny's desk.

  
MCGARRETT: Oh Duke... Any news in the weather reports?

  
DUKE: (Removes his hat) Looks like the main storm will bypass   
Oahu after all. Molokai could get the worst of it, though, if   
she keeps moving in that direction.

  
MCGARRETT: All right, Duke, thank you. Will you keep me   
informed, please?

  
DUKE: Sure thing, Steve. (He heads for his "cubicle" office.

  
McGarrett turns to Jenny.)

  
MCGARRETT: Jenny, see if you can reach Chuck Frazier with Molokai   
PD.

  
CUT TO: EXT. MOLOKAI AIRPORT. There is a strong wind blowing,   
but no rain as yet. CUT TO: Dan's plane on the ground with   
passengers unloading. Two uniformed policemen wait at the foot   
of the ramp. Deck and Heilman come out the door, spot the   
officers and hesitate. Then they proceed past the policemen and   
pause again in the shadow of the building, turning back to watch.   
Dan exits the plane and is met by the officers. They shake   
hands. One officer takes Dan's luggage claim ticket and exits   
shot toward the terminal. The other indicates a squad car parked   
on the airfield, and they walk toward it.

  
DECK: (Edgy) Now what?

  
HEILMAN: (Unruffled, walking into the terminal) Now we pick up my   
piece.

Heilman takes another swallow from the flask and heads for the   
bank of lockers nearby. Deck, frowning, moves to the car rental   
counter and pulls out his wallet.

CUT TO: INT. MOLOKAI POLICE STATION (INTERCUT WITH MCGARRETT'S   
OFFICE.)

  
DAN: (On telephone) We're getting an increasing high wind, Steve,   
but we can still get a helicopter in the air. How's the weather   
on your end?

  
MCGARRETT: Calmer, Danno. A lot calmer. But that storm's   
heading straight for Molokai. You could hit bad weather on the   
way across.

  
DAN: Not likely if I leave now. We filed a flight plan and got   
clearance for a north by northwest course. The storm isn't   
scheduled to hit here for another 3 hours.

  
MCGARRETT: All right. All right, I'll go for it. I'll have Duke   
meet you. (As he is talking, Chin enters and hands him a report.

  
McGarrett peruses it, smiles glumly.) And Danno -- I'm holding a   
warrant for Vincent Genoa's arrest on a charge of eight years   
back alimony.

  
DAN: The DA's gonna be happy to hear about that. (CHIEF FRAZIER   
enters shot, signalling Dan.) I gotta go Steve. Chuck says the   
copter's ready to go. (pause) Right. See you then. (He hangs up,   
exits shot with Frazier.)

  
CUT TO: EXT. MOLOKAI POLICE HDQS and Launch Pad, a police   
helicopter starting up its engines. We pull back into the   
doorway of the hangar, where we see both Heilman, with his gun in   
hand, and an unconscious policeman in a flight jacket at his   
feet. Heilman takes a swig from his flask, watching as Dan and   
Frazier approach the helicopter. CUT TO: TWO SHOT Dan and   
Frazier. They shake hands. Frazier gives a mock salute and   
returns to the building. Dan starts to climb into the cockpit   
and freezes when he recognizes the man at the controls as Deck.   
Dan has no time to react--Heilman is instantly behind him with   
the gun pressed to his back. Deck grins, reaches into Dan's coat   
and removes his .38, aiming it at him.

  
DECK: (Shouting over the blade noise) Get in, Williams. We got a   
little unfinished business to take care of.

  
CU DAN before we CUT TO: Wave/ End of Act One

ACT TWO

  
EXT. IOLANI PALACE. ZOOM in on window and cut to: INT.   
McGarrett's office.

  
MCGARRETT: (On telephone) No, Governor, at the moment I haven't   
got enough to put him away for more than a week, but believe me,   
I'm working on it. As soon as we're able to establish an   
irrefutable link between Genoa and T.K. Deck, Genoa will be doing   
a life term stamping license plates. I guarantee it.

  
CUT TO: OUTER OFFICE. Jenny answers another line.

  
JENNY: Five-0. (pause) I'm sorry, Mr. McGarrett's on the phone   
with the governor just now. (pause) Well (unsettled) just a   
moment, please. (She buzzes Chin's office and we see him pick up   
the phone.) Chin, there's an urgent call on line 2.

  
CUT BACK TO: McGarrett's Office.

  
MCGARRETT: Thank you sir. I'll be in touch. Good-bye.

The door bursts open and Chin rushes in just as McGarrett hangs   
up the phone.

  
CHIN: (Urgently) Steve, Chuck Frazier called from Molokai. Their   
police helicopter was hijacked half an hour ago. The pilot was   
hit from behind, left in a hangar.

  
MCGARRETT: And Danny?

  
CHIN: He was aboard. They've got him.

  
ZOOM IN TO CU McGarrett's reaction, then CUT TO: EXT. LANAI   
Coastline. A sign proclaiming it "Lanai County Beach." The wind   
is blowing aggressively now and the sky is dark with clouds. The   
stolen police helicopter roars overhead. CUT TO: INT. COCKPIT,   
where Heilman still holds his gun on Dan. POV from cockpit:   
trees and canyons rushing by underneath, then a wide expanse of   
flatter land bisected by a thin ribbon of dirt road. Heilman   
signals Deck with his free hand and motions for him to land. CUT   
TO: INT. Five-0 Outer Office, Duke Chin and McGarrett standing   
behind a transparent map of the islands.

  
DUKE: They could have taken that copter anywhere. Without radio   
contact, there's no way to trace it.

  
MCGARRETT: Maybe not, but put yourself in Deck's place. You have   
a witness you want to get rid of, fast, and a hurricane nipping   
at your heels. My guess is he'd head for the nearest island. (He   
taps the outline of Lanai on the map)

  
CHIN: Into the storm??

  
MCGARRETT: Why not? It's probably the last place we'd expect him   
to go--or so he thinks. (pause) All right, let's start making   
calls. Concentrate on Lanai, but I want everything covered.   
APB's on both the copter and Deck from Puuwai to Hilo. And don't   
forget to give them Danno's description. (He heads for the door)   
I'll check in with you at half hour intervals.

  
CHIN: Where will you be?

  
MCGARRETT: Paying Vincent Genoa a social call. (He jerks the door   
open, disappears through it.)

CUT TO: EXT. RURAL LANAI area. The helicopter sets down not far   
from the dirt road and cuts its engines. The wind is blowing   
harder--thunder rumbles close by. Heilman gets out, motioning   
with his gun.

  
HEILMAN: (To Dan) Get out.

Without comment, Dan complies. Heilman motions again with the   
gun, off to his left, and again, Dan moves as he directs. They   
exit shot. Deck remains in the cockpit, watching them go. CUT   
TO: EXT. GENOA'S GARDEN and pool. The afternoon sun is shining   
again over Oahu, and Genoa, still wearing his spotless business   
suit, is dining alone at the pool's edge. A servant is clearing   
the dishes from his table when McGarrett, with Genoa's bodyguard   
two steps behind him, marches through a gate and into the pool   
area. Genoa smiles coolly and leans back in his chair.)

  
GENOA: Ah... Mr. McGarrett, I presume.

  
MCGARRETT: (Bluntly) I think you've presumed enough already.   
Where's Dan Williams?

  
GENOA: And who might that be?

  
MCGARRETT: I'm not going to pretend you don't know, so why don't   
we drop the charade? You've already orchestrated one murder in   
these islands. If anything happens to Williams you're going to--

  
GENOA: (Interrupts) --Oh come now, Mr. McGarrett. I know my   
legal rights. You can't simply barge into my home making veiled   
accusations...

  
MCGARRETT: (Slams a fist on the table, making the remaining   
dishes jump) No games, Genoa! We've got enough on you to turn   
this whole stinking hierarchy into a dung heap. You're finished--   
a dead operation, here and now!

  
GENOA: (With an unflustered laugh) Are you threatening me,   
McGarrett?

  
MCGARRETT: If I don't find Williams, alive and in one piece, I'll   
do a hell of a lot more than threaten. You can count on it.

He turns to go and comes face to face with the bodyguard, who   
steps aside only when Genoa nods. McGarrett stalks out of the   
yard. Genoa watches him go with an expression of contempt on his   
face. CUT TO: EXT. GENOA'S ESTATE: STREET and McGarrett's car.   
He comes from the gate out to the car, gets in, takes the radio   
mike in hand.

  
MCGARRETT: McGarrett to central. Have we got any word on that   
helicopter?

  
CHIN'S VOICE: (Filtered) Nothing yet, Steve. Storm's moving up   
fast on Lanai. There are already phone lines down on the south   
side.

  
MCGARRETT: You put out the APB'S?

  
CHIN'S VOICE: Puuwai to Hilo, like you said. No one's seen   
anything of the helicopter... or Danny.

  
MCGARRETT: All right Chin. Keep trying.

He signs off, starts the car and pulls away. CUT TO: EXT. RURAL   
LANAI, the wind stronger, some rain falling now. Dan and Heilman   
are walking past cane fields, the crop bent nearly flat by the   
wind. They are approaching the lip of a broad irrigation ditch.

  
HEILMAN: (He has to shout over the wind) That's far enough.

They stop. Heilman pulls out his flask with his left hand, takes   
a swallow. Thunder rumbles above them. He's standing behind Dan.

  
HEILMAN: (Putting the flask away) Turn around.

  
DAN: (He doesn't turn) What's the matter, Heilman? You have   
qualms about shooting a man in the back?

His intentionally goading remark has the desired effect on the   
intoxicated gunman. Heilman grabs him roughly, spins him, and   
provides the opportunity for Dan to knock the gun out of his   
hand. Heilman starts slugging and both men fall together. Dan   
comes out on top and is about to succeed in toppling Heilman into   
the ditch when a pair of feet enters shot, and the butt of a   
pistol sweeps downward, striking Dan. He falls and keeps on   
falling, over the edge and down the short embankment to land,   
unconscious, at the bottom of the trench. FS Deck, who belongs   
to the feet. He tries to help Heilman up off the ground, but is   
brushed angrily away. Heilman retrieves his gun from the ground   
nearby, carefully brushes it off and reholsters it. Thunder   
rolls again.

  
DECK: (Furious) If you'd laid off the booze when I told you, you   
wouldn've needed my help.

  
HEILMAN: (Sneers) I don't need you, Deck. Not then, not now.

Stepping around Deck, Heilman picks his way down the embankment   
to where Dan has fallen. Stooping, he turns Dan over, opens his   
coat and methodically begins removing the contents of his   
pockets. Deck, squinting in the wind and rain, watches from the   
rim as Heilman climbs back up. Neither speaks as Heilman pulls   
his gun and slowly screws the silencer onto the barrel. He   
glances wryly at Deck, then, holding the gun with both hands,   
aims carefully into the ditch -- and pulls the trigger. Deck   
breaks into an inane, satisfied chuckle that continues over our   
CUT TO: Wave/ End of Act Two

ACT THREE

  
FADE IN ON EXT. LANAI, NIGHT. The storm raging full-blown now,   
we see slanting rain raked by two headlights, then a battered   
pick-up truck making its way with difficulty over the muddy road.   
A tarp covering the load of tools in back has blown loose and is   
flapping. The truck stops, we cut to CU WINDOW and the driver,  
SCOTT PAOLI, 17. He kills the engine, the headlights and the   
windshield wipers as his father, LEONARD PAOLI extracts a large   
flashlight from under the dash. Lightning flashes; the rain   
comes down in sheets.

  
SCOTT: (Worried) We don't get out of here soon, we're gonna mire   
in this mud.

  
PAOLI: (Switches on the flashlight and gets out) I'll have it   
tied down wiki wiki.

  
ANGLE ON PAOLI, at the rear of the truck, struggling to capture   
the flapping tie-ropes and re-secure them. We angle over his   
shoulder as he does this. A double lightning flash illuminates   
the area and we see--as he does--a split second image of the   
irrigation ditch just beyond the truck, and the motionless figure   
at its bottom. ON PAOLI, uncertainty clouding his face. He tugs   
the last knot of the rope tight, grabs the flashlight and slogs   
to the edge of the ditch, searching with the beam and squinting   
into the rain. Scott comes from the truck to join him.

  
SCOTT: What is it? What's wrong?

  
PAOLI: I'm not sure. I thought I saw-- (At that moment, the   
flashlight beam hits Dan, lying face up in the rain.)

  
SCOTT: Oh my God.

  
They both scramble down the embankment, sliding in the mud until   
they reach Dan. Paoli immediately checks for a pulse.

  
PAOLI: (Shouting over the storm) Scott--get to the CB in the   
truck! Call an ambulance!

  
SCOTT: You mean he's alive?

  
PAOLI: Just get to the CB. Hurry!

  
SCOTT: It's no good! They'd never get an ambulance in here!

  
PAOLI: But we've got to! We've got to try!

  
SCOTT: Dad, look! (He points back up at the truck, fast becoming   
mud-bound) If we don't get out of here now we're never going to!

  
PAOLI: (Starts to lift Dan) Then help me. We'll have to get him   
into the truck!

Scott moves to help and we CUT TO: INT. Five -0 Office, Night.   
Duke and Chin are in their offices, both on phones. Even Jenny   
is still there, and also on the phone. McGarrett, the picture of   
bottled frustration, watchdogs the teletype, pulls a sheet from   
the machine and angrily wads it up. Duke comes out of his   
cubicle.

DUKE: Steve -- HPD just found the copter here on Oahu, abandoned   
off Kawaihua Pt.

  
MCGARRETT: And?

  
DUKE: No sign of Deck, or Danny. But there are some prints --   
footprints. Che's on his way out there. It'll he hard to turn   
up much in the dark.

  
MCGARRETT: Well, Che can if anyone can. (Chin joins them.   
McGarrett throws the wadded paper into a wastebasket. His face   
is grim.) All right gentlemen, time to face reality. There isn't   
much chance Danny is still alive, but we're going to proceed   
under the assumption that he is until we have proof otherwise.   
Agreed? (They nod.) OK... Chin, give Che a hand at Kawaihua. I   
want everything gone over twice... three times if necessary, but   
I want to know where that copter has been. Duke, start calling   
hospitals, county morgues, any place a dead or injured man might   
be taken. Give them Danny's description.

  
DUKE: Right.

  
MCGARRETT: And start again with Lanai. That's still the most   
likely choice of a destination.

  
DUKE: That's gonna be rough, Steve. Half the island's under   
power outage because of the storm. Not many phone lines open.

  
MCGARRETT: Then keep trying. If you find anything--either of   
you--call me at the governor's office. All right, let's move.   
(They do. McGarrett turns to Jenny.) Jenny, I'll be with the   
governor for at least the next hour. (He starts out, then turns   
back, suddenly aware that Jenny looks exhausted.) Things are   
likely to be pretty slow here for a while. Why don't you go on   
home?

  
JENNY: (Tired but sincere) If it's all right, I'd rather stay...   
at least until we hear about Danny.

  
MCGARRETT: (Softiy) Sure. It's all right. (He opens the door,   
turns back again.) And Jenny... Thanks.

Jenny gives him a tight, sad smile. McGarrett exits. CU the   
door closing, then CUT BACK TO Jenny: there are tears in her   
eyes. CUT TO: EXT. LANAI COUNTY HOSPITAL (A sign in front   
reading same) Night, the hurricane still raging. Paoli's truck   
is parked at the Emergency Entrance. The hospital itself is   
small, but there is a new wing under construction. CUT TO: INT.   
HOSPITAL ROOM: Dan, still unconscious, in the bed. His left   
temple is bandaged. Another patient is visible in the bed beyond   
him. Beyond that is a sliding glass door, through which we can   
see rain and occasional lightning flashes. Beside Dan   
is DR. ELLEN LUND, 46, graying but attractive, carrying a   
clipboard. A nurse enters.

  
LUND: (Checks the chart on the bed) I want an hourly report on   
this one. When he regains consciousness, notify me.

NURSE: (Nodding) You find out who he is yet?

  
LUND: No. Our phone lines are all down. We can't even get a   
weather report, let alone missing persons.

Thunder crashes and the hospital lights blink twice, then dim and   
come back up. Dr. Lund hands the nurse her clipboard and goes out   
the door. CUT TO: INT. Hospital corridor and nurse's station,   
night. Dr. Lund approaches the desk, addresses a young male   
nurse on duty there.

  
LUND: Did we hear from Fischer yet on that auxiliary generator?

  
MALE NURSE: Yes we did. He says it's still not on line, but he's   
working overtime on it.

  
LUND (As the lights blink again) "Working" on it isn't going to   
keep two dialysis units and a heart-lung machine functioning if   
the power goes off. (She pulls a report from the nurse's station   
file.) Will you keep me informed of his progress, please?

  
MALE NURSE: Yes doctor.

  
WE TRAVEL with Lund down the corridor to her office and INSIDE.   
JEFF CLIFFORD rises from a chair as she enters.

  
CLIFFORD: Hello, Ellen.

  
LUND: (Tiredly) Well, what's the Lanai Register doing sending   
Jeff Clifford, star reporter, out in the middle of a hurricane?

  
CLIFFORD: (They both sit down) Believe it or not, I was visiting   
a friend. I was on my way out when they brought in your John   
Doe. You find out anything about him yet?

  
LUND: Only that he has a mild parietal concussion and a lateral   
left temporal crease.

  
CLIFFORD: (Frowns) You mean he was shot?

  
LUND: Yes. And robbed and dumped in Leonard Paoli's irrigation   
canal. He's listed in satisfactory condition, but he isn't   
conscious yet. I'd love to give you front page news, Jeff, but   
there's nothing else to tell. Not until we get our phone service   
back, anyhow. Or until he can tell us something.

  
CLIFFORD: Is Paoli still in the hospital?   
LUND: In the waiting room with Scott. They may have to wait out   
the storm in there.   
CLIFFORD: Me too. You uh, you mind if I talk to them?

  
LUND:(Wearily) Be my guest. (Thunder sounds, the lights blink   
again, and she rises, pulls back the office curtains and looks out   
at the streaming rain.) Do you remember what you told me last year,   
when I asked for this transfer from Des Moines? You said "Ellen,   
you're gonna love it here. Hawaii is a garden. And Lanai... Lanai   
is a paradise. There aren't even winters in Lanai."

  
CLIFFORD: I said that? (He gets up, looks out at the storm too.) I   
missed my calling, Ellen. I should be writing travel brochures.

She shoots him a black look. Clifford shrugs, exits, passing an   
XRAY TECH on the way. The tech hands Lund an x-ray.

  
TECH: These are your x-rays on the John Doe in 112.

  
LUND: (Takes them, clips them to her light panel, switches it on)   
OK. What've we got?

  
TECH: No hematoma from the parietal injury. But the path of the   
bullet wound is across the zygomatic to the left temporal... here.

  
LUND: Optic nerve damage?

  
TECH: It's possible. We won't know for sure until he's conscious.

  
WE PULL IN TIGHT on the X -ray and CUT TO: INT. GOVERNOR'S OFFICE,   
Night. McGarrett sits across from him.

  
GOVERNOR: Don't misunderstand me, Steve. I'm as concerned about   
Dan as you are. But we can't afford to lose sight of the People's   
case against Vincent Genoa. That indictment is still pending.

  
MCGARRETT: Governor, without Dan Williams I can't indict Genoa for   
anything more serious than eight years of unpaid alimony. Danny's   
testimony is crucial to establishing a link between Genoa and his   
top gun.

  
GOVERNOR: Then we've got to find another way to make that link,   
Steve. With or without Dan, we've got to get Vince Genoa and his   
syndicate out of these islands. (The phone buzzes and he picks it   
up) Yes? Yes, just a moment. (He holds it out to McGarrett.) Chin   
Ho, for you.

  
MCGARRETT: (Standing, taking it) Yeah, Chin.

  
INTERCUT EXT. Helicopter site, night. Chin and car radio.)

  
CHIN: Steve, Che Fong lifted three sets of prints from the cockpit.

Danny's, TK Deck's, and a goon named Burt Heilman. But there are   
only two sets of tracks here. Neither of them Danny's. Wherever   
they put down after leaving Molokai, that's where Danny's got to   
be.

  
MCGARRETT: OK, thank you Chin. Keep on it, and keep me informed.

  
CHIN: Right Steve. (He replaces the radio mike and walks back   
toward the copter, where Che and several assistants are combing the   
area under portable flood lights.)

  
CUT TO: INT. DAN'S HOSPITAL ROOM, Tight on the wall clock, now   
reading 5:20 a.m. PULL BACK to FS the room: dawn light outside the   
glass doors and evidence that the storm has blown itself out. Pull   
focus through to Dan in f.g.; he stirs slightly, then opens his   
eyes. DAN'S POV: The room, badly out of focus. A blurry white   
figure moves into shot, comes nearer. It says something, but the   
SOUND DISTORTION is so severe the words are unintelligible. CUT   
TO: INT. LUND'S office -- she answers her phone.

  
LUND: Yes?

  
NURSE'S VOICE: (Filtered) Doctor, you said to let you know when 112   
regained consciousness.

  
LUND: Yes, thank you. I'll be right there.

  
CUT TO: INT. Dan's room. Lund enters, addresses the nurse.

  
LUND: Has he said anything?

  
NURSE: Only a name. It sounded like "Steve."

  
DAN'S POV AGAIN: Two blurred figures bending over him, more garbled   
sounds. BACK TO SHOT: Lund takes Dan's wrist for a pulse reading,   
then pulls a miniature flashlight from her smock and examines his   
eyes.

  
NURSE: Do you think that's his name? Steve?

  
LUND: More likely some one he knows. A friend or a relative. (She   
snaps off the flashlight and Dan appears to have lapsed back into   
unconsciousness.) We'll have to give the sedative a while longer to   
wear off.

  
The hospital PA system pages Dr. Lund. CUT TO corridor as she   
enters it from room 112, moves to the nurse's station.

  
LUND: What's the page for, Bill?

  
MALE NURSE: Oh, Dr. Lund. It was a message from Fischer. He said   
to tell you the generator's fixed.

  
LUND: (Looks out the window at the calm breeze blowing the trees in   
the morning light) That's a little like telling me the Japanese are   
attacking Pearl Harbor. Have we got phone service yet?

  
MALE NURSE: In house. No outside lines yet.

  
LUND: All right. I want to know the minute it's restored.

He nods. We CUT TO: EXT. GENOA's poolside table. He is finishing   
breakfast when his bodyguard approaches, carrying a newspaper.

  
BODYGUARD: Courier from Lanai just brought in the numbers receipts. This was with 'em.

  
Genoa takes the paper, unfolds it, reads for a moment.

  
GENOA: (Angry) Find Deck... and Heilman. I want them both here --   
yesterday!

  
The bodyguard trots off. Genoa slaps the paper to the table and we   
PULL IN until we can read the banner- "Lanai Register'; and a   
prominent article on the front page bearing the headline   
"Unidentified Shooting Victim Found in Cane Field" PULL IN tight on   
this and CUT TO: Wave/ End Act Three.

ACT FOUR

  
FADE IN ON: INT. Five -0 Office, Day. McGarrett re-enters. Duke   
and Chin are both still making calls. Duke hangs up, comes out to   
meet McGarrett.

  
MCGARRETT: Anything?

  
DUKE: (Shakes his head) We still can't reach Lanai. But between us   
we must have called every other hospital in the state of Hawaii.

  
MCGARRETT: (Grimly) Maybe we're kidding ourselves. Plenty of   
Genoa's victims -- and Deck's -- have disappeared and never been   
heard from again.

  
JENNY:(Answers the phone) Five-0... Yes, hold on. Steve --it's Che   
for you.

  
MCGARRETT: (Takes it from her) Yeah, Che, what've you got?

  
INTERCUT: CHE'S LAB

  
CHE: Less than I'd like, but more than I'd hoped for. We got mud   
and debris from the runners of the copter, Steve. The soil   
analysis was inconclusive; could've come from anywhere in the   
islands. Same for traces of grass, weeds, and cane chaff. There   
was one element that may help us: a lichen that's only known to   
grow on Lanai. I can't pin it any closer. Sorry Steve. I wish it   
were more.

  
MCGARRETT: It's enough, Che. Thank you. (He hangs up) Duke, I want   
an HPD Helicopter ready to leave for Lanai in half an hour.

  
CUT TO: INT. GENOA'S Office, day. The bodyguard brings Deck in,   
GENOA: Where's Heilman?

  
DECK: Who knows? Probably somewhere sleeping it off.

  
GENOA: (Furiously tosses the newspaper at him) Is that how this   
happened? Is that how the two of you managed to bungle a simple   
hit?

  
DECK: (Glances at the paper, throws it aside) I told you to let me   
take care of it.

  
GENOA: All right. Take care of it. But this time, get it right!

  
DECK: Now? If the cops have seen that paper, they'll be crawling   
all over the place! (At Genoa's icy stare) OK, OK. I'll take care   
of it. (He turns, exits.)

  
GENOA: (To bodyguard) And you-- you find Heilman, and take care of   
him.

  
The bodyguard nods, also exits. CUT TO: Five -0 Office, Duke re-   
entering. McGarrett is standing near Jenny's desk.

  
DUKE: HPD can take off in half an hour, Steve.

  
MCGARRETT: Good. We'll be ready. I want enough - -

He is interrupted by Heilman's sudden entrance.

  
HEILMAN: (Panicked) McGarrett--you've gotta stop them! They'll kill   
me. Genoa's tryin' to kill me!

  
DUKE has pulled his gun and immediately grabs Heilman, pushing him   
against the nearest wall to search him. He removes the pocket   
flask, handing it to McGarrett.

  
DUKE: (By way of explanation) It's Heilman, Steve. Genoa's hit   
man.

  
MCGARRETT: (Grabs Heilman himself, spinning him) Where's Dan   
Williams?

  
HEILMAN: (Shaking) I dunno. (McGarrett shakes him, slamming him   
hard against the wall. He yelps) On Lanai! We left him on Lanai!

  
MCGARRETT: (A roar) Where???

  
HEILMAN: In a ditch.

  
MCGARRETT: Dead...

  
HEILMAN: (McGarrett is nearly choking him) No! I dunno! We must've   
fouled the hit. Genoa wouldn' be after me if we hadn't!

MCGARRETT: (Drops him) All right. You're going to Lanai with us.   
You're'going to show me where you left Williams, and--

  
HEILMAN: No! I want protection, McGarrett! If I leave here, Genoa's   
ape is gonna kill me!

  
MCGARRETT: (Snaps) And if you don't tell me what I want to know,   
I'm gonna let him! Now if you want us to go on protecting your   
worthless neck, I'm gonna want more, Heilman. I want names, dates,   
places. I want state's evidence against Vincent Genoa, down the   
line. Everything you know.

  
HEILMAN: (Trembling) I can't--

  
MCGARRETT: Everything! Or I put you back out on the street, right   
now.

  
HEILMAN: (After a tortured moment) All right... all right.

  
MCGARRETT: Let's go. (He marches out and Duke follows with Heilman   
in tow.)

  
CUT TO: LANAI CANE FIELD and irrigation ditch, day. McGarrett,   
Duke and Heilman, along with several Lanai Police officers, stand   
at the edge of the ditch.

  
HEILMAN: (Points) We left him down there, somewhere, I think.

  
MCGARRETT:(A growl) You think?

  
HEILMAN: (Miserably) I'm not sure. I was... I was...

  
MCGARRETT: You were what? Drunk? Is that how you managed to miss an   
unmoving human target twenty feet away? (To the police officers)   
All right gentlemen, fan out. If the rain didn't wash all traces   
away, we may be able to--

  
He stops, interrupted by the sound of another approaching   
helicopter. He watches it touch down. Chin gets out, running   
toward him.

  
CHIN: (Shouting) Steve! Steve! (He waves a copy of the Lanai   
Register in the air, hands it to McGarrett when he reaches him.) I   
spotted this on the street ten minutes ago. It's got to be Danny!   
(He points to the "Unidentified" article.)

  
MCGARRETT: (Moving already) Let's go. (They head for the copter,   
but McGarrett calls back to Duke:) Take Mr. Heilman back to   
Honolulu. And ask the DA for a new warrant on Genoa -- for   
kidnapping and attempted homicide! (Duke nods. McGarrett follows   
Chin to the helicopter.)

  
CUT TO: INT. LANAI HOSPITAL: Main Nurses' station--day. Deck   
enters shot, smiles at the brunette nurse on duty.

  
DECK: (Innocently) Excuse me. My name is Williams, uh... George   
Williams. I uh... I have a missing cousin who fits the description   
in the paper. You know, of the unidentified man in your hospital?   
The nurse obligingly begins checking files. CUT TO: INT. DAN's   
Room. He has opened his eyes again, but is obviously still having   
trouble focusing on the room. Shot from DAN'S POV (Out of Focus):   
The door of the room, slightly ajar, light coming in.

  
DECK'S VOICE (Coming clearly from the hall) He's been missing for   
two days. You don't know how worried the family's been.

  
CUT TO: CORRIDOR

  
NURSE: Yes, well if you'll just wait here, Mr. Williams, I have to   
check first with Dr. Lund. This is her case.

  
DECK: (Objecting) But you don't understand. If I could just see   
him--

  
NURSE: In a moment.

  
DECK: (Losing patience) What room is he in?

  
NURSE: (Short) You just wait here.

  
CUT TO: INT. DAN's Room: He's out of the bed and moving unsteadily   
to the wall, where he begins pulling open closet doors. INT.

  
NURSE'S STATION: Deck waits, fidgeting uncontrollably. The nurse's   
station is temporarily un"manned", and suddenly realizing this, he   
goes around the barrier and begins searching records, rummaging   
until he finds what he --a file with the typed heading   
"Unidentified" "Room 112"

  
TIGHT SHOT of the Number 112 on the sign over Dan's room. PULL   
BACK as Deck, his gun drawn, pushes open the door and goes in, gun   
first. INT. ROOM: Deck sees the unoccupied bed first, moves to   
the other one, sees it isn't Dan and turns back. He spies the open   
closet doors, notes that several articles of clothing are pulled   
off the hangers and dropped on the floor. Again he turns, and this   
time sees the sliding glass doors --one of which is standing open.

  
EXT. HOSPITAL PATIO: Dan, hastily dressed in the other patient's   
oversized slacks and unbuttoned shirt, is making his way along the   
wall. The sunlight is painful, and he has to shade his eyes, but   
he reaches another glass door, pulls it open and disappears back   
into the building just seconds before Deck runs into the patio.

  
INT. ANOTHER HOSPITAL CORRIDOR: Dan is having trouble navigating   
and is forced to stop for a moment, touching a hand to his bandaged   
left temple. DAN'S POV: The corridor ahead, not only out of focus,   
but reeling now, giddily, from side to side. BACK TO SHOT: Dan   
pushes himself away from the wall, continues down the hall,   
vanishes around a corner. WHIP PAN TO: REVERSE ANGLE: Deck enters,   
comes toward camera. ANOTHER CORRIDOR: Dan, trying to run, hits a   
door at the end of a hall and stumbles through it. It swings back   
and shows us the warning sign that Dan couldn't see: "Danger:   
Construction Area." We hear running footsteps, then see Deck   
reaching the same door. He kicks it open and enters: INT.   
UNFINISHED HOSPITAL WING --Dark, with only occasional patches of   
filtered natural light. An uncompleted corridor, littered with   
sawhorses, cables, moldings and construction materials. Deck   
stops, listening. We pan away from him a short distance, down the   
darkened hall to an alcove, where Dan stands in the shadows,   
clutching a length of copper pine hastily pulled from the pile of   
building materials on the floor. Deck's footsteps sound again,   
crunching debris underfoot.

DAN'S POV: A hazy shape moves into   
view. BACK TO SHOT: Dan swings hard with the pipe, hitting Deck in   
the midsection and knocking him off balance. Deck drops the gun,   
howling in pain as he goes down. Dan stumbles away from him,   
dropping the pipe and running. Deck moans, starts to rise,   
clutches his stomach and begins groping for his gun. ON DAN: Still   
moving. More sunlight is filtering into the corridor now. He   
stops, breathing hard, squinting at the patches of light ahead.

  
DAN'S POV: The Corridor--a jumble of light and dark shapes,   
"moving" with a sickening, seesaw tilt. BACK TO SHOT: Deck's   
footsteps sound again and Dan starts to run. He trips on   
something, falls, gets up and runs again. ON DECK, who has his gun   
back. He rounds a corner, sights Dan disappearing around another   
and fires wildly. On DAN: The shot misses, but he changes   
directions to avoid it and dives through a door into: EXT   
CONSTRUCTION SITE --DAY. Brilliant sunlight. More sawhorses,   
bricks, ditches and equipment blown askew by the storm. Water   
stands in much of this. DAN'S POV: A painfully blinding glare;   
nothing else. Under this, we hear an equally painful high-pitched   
tone, an emphasis to the discomfort of the bright light. BACK TO   
SHOT: Dan stops, unable now to see anything at all but the glare.

  
We hear SIRENS screaming in the distance. (McGarrett's police radio   
works, even if Lanai's telephones don't.) We also hear a helicopter   
somewhere overhead. Another shot whistles past Dan and he moves   
again, running blind. NEW ANGLE: LS LANAI Police cars screaming up   
a road toward the hospital. Another Angie: McGarrett's copter   
putting down beyond the construction zone, Chin and McGarrett   
barrelling out just in time to hear the gunfire coming from the   
unfinished wing. Both draw their guns, head toward the sounds at   
a run. They separate, approaching the construction area from two   
sides. On MCGARRETT: As another shot rings out. He ducks behind   
an overturned cement mixer, looks up again in time to see Dan   
coming toward him with Deck not very far behind. We see Chin   
emerging behind Deck, but he isn't in time to avert what looks   
inevitable: Deck has a dead bead on Dan, stops, takes aim, and is   
about to pull the trigger.

  
MCGARRETT: (Shouting) Danno!! Get down!!

  
FLASH CUTS: On Chin, looking up, raising his gun. / Dan dropping to   
the ground. Deck firing, missing./ McCarrett firing./ Chin   
firing./ Deck, hit from both sides, dropping his gun and falling   
over. The sirens in the b.g. peak and drop, tires squealing. Car   
doors slam. The police officers enter shot, surrounding the fallen   
Deck along with Chin, who bends down to examine him.

  
ON MCGARRETT AND DAN, who is on his knees, shielding his eyes.

  
MCGARRETT: (Takes hold of him) It's all right, Danno. It's all   
over. (He looks up at Chin, who rises from Deck's body and shakes   
his head.) He's dead, Danno. Danno?

  
But Dan, losing the struggle, collapses just as Dr. Lund and an   
army of medical personnel arrive on the scene. Lund and the male   
nurse move in, taking Dan out of McGarrett's arms, bristling   
stethoscopes and plasma bottles. Nearby, attendants are already   
preparing a stretcher.

  
MCGARRET: (To Lund) How is he?

  
LUND: (Ignores him for the moment, addressing the orderlies) Take   
him back inside. I want 2 cc's of erythromycin and an ocular   
wash. Have Turner take a temp and pressure reading. And find out   
if those phones are working yet! (They hustle away, taking Dan with   
them, and she turns back to McGarrett.) With a few days rest I'd   
say he'll be fine. (Abruptly) What took you so long to get here?

  
MCGARRETT: (A little taken aback) I had a little obstacle in a   
certain winter storm-cum-hurricane.

  
LUND: That's hard to believe.

  
MCGARRETT: I beg your pardon?

  
LUND: (Another attendant hands her a report, which she signs,   
talking as she does so) It's in all the travel folders. "There   
aren't any winters in Lanai."

She hands the report back to the attendant, then walks away with   
him. McGarrett looks at Chin. Chin looks at McGarrett. Chin   
shrugs and McGarrett laughs as we:

  
FREEZE FRAME   
FLASH END CREDITS   
FADE OUT

See all of my fanfic and links to my pro fiction at <http://jeangraham.20m.com.>  
  



End file.
